Why Do You Hate Me?
by F23
Summary: Young Link is new to the system, and already has a person he doesn't really like. Link wants him to like him, well at least not hate him. This is my first story! Chapter 8 is updated plz R&R! It's completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first story!!**

**I'm kind of bad at this, but I hope I'll get use to it.**

**It's a story that popped into my mind, so yeah.**

**Ok, here it goes!**

* * *

"Don't talk to me." 

Link stood there, dumbfounded. This isn't the first time his younger self pushed him away, but today felt different.

"Young Link, I…"

"Don't call me that!! I'm Link, and my name isn't Young Link!!"

The Hylian boy stomped his way outside. Link sighed. Young Link joined SSBM only a week ago, and was basically terrified to see himself, but a lot older. He tried a melee with Link, but his older self was too strong and quick for a little boy like him. Ever since that day, the younger one started hating Link.

Young Link was sitting in the grass with a scowl on his face. One of his friends, Ness, came up to him. He sighed, relieved to see his friend.

"I don't know, it's just so weird because he's me, but he's so strong and quick..."

Young Link's eyes were looking everywhere, obviously confused. Ness smiled and gave him a pat on the back to calm down. Ness didn't know what to do for this problem, but he kept on smiling, hoping Young Link could also. But the Hylian boy just stared at the ground and he was thinking hard. The Hylian shook his head.

Oh well, there's a melee tomorrow for me so I won't have to deal with him too much.

* * *

A lazy voice blared onto the Fountain of Dreams, followed by a yawn. But the crowd was cheering crazily like usual.

"Now there will be a team battle, Yoshi and Donkey Kong as the Red Team, Link and Young Link as the Blue Team. It's a stock battle with three lives...ok, go."

Bad news always come when you don't want it to.

Link looked back at Young Link. He quickly turned away when he received a dark grim look. Link kicked the ground as water splashed onto his boots. Yoshi jumped from above as Donkey Kong came straight like a cannon. Link flinched a little as he gripped the Master Sword tighter.

Young Link leaped high to kick Yoshi out of Link's way. And then the boy threw a bomb at DK, which exploded right on his chest. Young Link landed softly, then waited for Link to recover.

"Let's have fun, it's a melee"

Young Link kept his mouth tight as they both ran toward's there opponents.

* * *

Continued to 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2!! I'll make this one longer. Sorry for the glitch with this chapter!**

**I forgot to disclaim... I DON'T own Smash Brothers or The Legend of Zelda series.**

**And just to add, Yoshi and Donkey Kong can talk. On with the story!**

* * *

**_"Let's have fun, it's a melee"_**

_What does that mean?_

Young Link leaped back as Yoshi charged at him. Thoughts were circling his head, making him confused. Yoshi caught him dozed off, as he smashed him onto the wet ground with a whip of his tail. Water splashed and spilled down the stage. Young Link quickly stood up but felt dizzy.

_How do you have fun in battle?_

He clutched his Kokiri sword tight when Yoshi turned into a rolling egg. The egg came toward him with amazing speed, and Young Link hesitated. He tried to dodge, but Yoshi turned his path rapidly to hit Young Link. He was boosted up into the air, and Yoshi gave a head butt to smash him straight down again.

_Ok, what in the world's going on?! Stop banging me up and down!!!_

The crowd gave a Yoshi call. Yoshi, all happy now, gave another head butt to send Young Link into the sky. Link, who was struggling, got pushed out of the stage also.

* * *

_Ok, so...we, I mean I lost. Big deal. Not that I die or anything. But that really made things worse._

"Great melee!" Yoshi came up to Link, jutting out a hand to shake.

"Yeah, you guys were great."

Young Link, now in a worse mood then before, quietly went back to his dorm room. He sat on the soft carpet floor to calm down. The Hylian boy let out a big sigh, dozing off. He started fiddling with the carpet strings and wondered.

_This place is so weird. We battle each other like it's a sport! Eh, well...at least the blows and hits don't hurt a lot. But...is there any point on battling other people like this?_

"Hey,are you in there?" Young Link recognized the voice and he decided to let him in.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

"Nothing really, I just saw you all mad and so, I just stopped by."

Young Link always thought Captain Falcon was a weird guy with the super tight suit and the red helmet. But when he had normal clothes on and without any headgear, he just looked like a man that likes to work out on the weekends. He sat down on a chair, and Young Link sat on his bed.

"Not used to the whole system yet?"

"Yeah...and another thing too."

"Link right? Funny to see your own self, but so grown up."

Young Link made a loose smile. Captain Falcon is a guy where you can't really hide anything from him. I don't know how he gets his information, but he's just that way. And he has this paternal atmosphere that makes you comfortable to talk one-on-one.

"Think of it this way, you're going to be like Link someday in the future. All the people around you admire you and you'll be strong enough to protect the people you love. Smash Brothers is a system to help you get strong like Link."

"Does that mean I'll never beat him?"

"No, not at all. Look at Ness and Pichu, they're just kids but they try their best. You know why?" Young Link stayed quiet. He gets what Captain's trying to say, but he still doesn't understand.

"It's because they have a dream, and a someone they would like to be in the future."

The boy widened his blue eyes. Seeing the eyes sparkle, Captain stands up. He said dinner was almost ready and left the room quietly. Young Link sighed, but a different sigh than when Captain visited. He sat there blinking and dumbfounded. As he heard Peach call for dinner, the Hylian ran to the living room (which is where they ate).

He looked around for one and only person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**It was going to end in this chapter but I'm making it longer.**

**I do not own Smash Brothers or The Legend of Zelda!!**

* * *

_Where is he?_ Young Link frowned. He dashed back to the room next door to his, which was Link's dorm room. The door was closed so Young Link knocked on it twice. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me, dinner's ready so..., see you there."

"Oh, wait!! Come in, I need some help."

As he opened the door, he rushed in to see Link on the ground with things falling onto his back. The room was a mess, and Link's clothes were wrinkled and dirty. The young one immediately removed the things piling onto him and helped him up. He saw that the window was opened wide.

"I saw something flash outside and when I opened the window, couple of birds came in. I tried to push them out but they flew around the room and...yeah."

"A flash?"

"Yeah, multiple flashes. It was like fireworks but there was no sound."

The view outside was dark, and there was no one in sight. There wasn't anything to hide behind of so Young Link judged that the culprit has fled away. He closed the window tight and shut the curtains.

"Why did you have your window open at this time anyways?"

"I just like the wind, and thanks for stopping by."

Seeing Link's friendly smile made Young Link look away and shrug. He shyly mumbled an "I'll see you downstairs," and tried to run out of the door.

"Hey, catch me when we finish eating, all right?"

The Hylian boy nodded and ran back downstairs. When he reached the first floor, he was running too fast, he couldn't see who was in front of him. He bumped into Fox, and they toppled a little.

"What's the rush?"

"Uh, I don't know. I like running I guess. Sorry Fox."

"Not a problem. Oh yeah, did you see a flash outside a few minutes ago?"

"...yeah, I did. What was that?"

"No idea, wanna come with me outside after dinner to go check?"

Young Link sucked in a breath without thinking. He would like to go check with Fox, but more than that he wanted to know what Link has for him.

"Um, I made a promise with Link so..."

"Really? That's ok. But can you still check with Link?"

Fox smiled, and Young Link blinked. He let out a quiet ok and took his seat. Popo sat next to him and the two started talking. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, Young Link turned around. Samus had her hair down and wet. She was a really beautiful woman until you see her mad in her suit.

"Have you seen my suit anywhere? I had it in the storage room before I took a shower but it's gone."

"No, haven't seen it."

"If it's someone's fault, I'll blast him into pieces."

Samus mumbled as she turned away, but Young Link has amazingly good ears, and he hated them at this moment. He and Popo shivered. They couldn't understand what the culprit was thinking, or maybe he didn't know Samus, or maybe he was just dumb.

The Smashers ate their dinner, which was stew that Zelda and Peach made. Most of them ate noisily except the princesses, Fox, Marth, and a couple others. They were ravenously hungry. And the stew was made just right for everybody, which was amazing to think about because there are all kinds of people (and creatures) here at SSBM. Samus ate quietly, stopping to look at everybody's face and mumbling. Everybody knew she was furious so nobody touched that detail and gave topics that wouldn't connect to Samus's suit. Other than that, dinner passed by like usual.

Link helped taking the dishes to the kitchen. When Young Link saw he was finished, he walked up to him.

"You ready?" The younger one nodded.

"Ok, Let's go outside."

The two stepped outside. The coldness of night kicked up a little, but a warm breeze covered most of it. Link stopped in front of a huge oak tree with arms hanging everywhere. Link started climbing casually. he stopped in the middle to look down at his smaller self.

"I know you can climb, I used to live in the woods seven years ago."

Young Link rolled his eyes and smiled. Link happily grinned, seeing Young Link's playful smile for the first time. The boy climbed effortlessly, and quicker than Link. He reached the top first and let out a yell of victory. Link was hanging from the branch Young Link was standing on, exhausted.

"Yes! I won you by something!!"

"I didn't know I got so heavy...But hey, great job." Young Link stopped dead, embarrassed. He turned his back to Link.

"What did you want to do?"

"To let you see the stars."

Link pointed up at the sky. Young Link gasped at the wonderful sight. Stars studded and shined its own beauty up in the night sky. Young Link sat down and swayed his legs while staring up.

"Isn't it beautiful? I love to come out here and climb this tree at night because the stars seem more beautiful than from my room."

"How did you know...oh yeah, you're future me." The young boy laughed at himself. He loves the starry sky, why should it change after seven years?

Then, that flashes of light blinded the two's eyes. Birds fluttered noisily, startled by the sudden flashes. Link stood up and shouted.

"Who are you, stop that!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, it's chapter 4! I have a feeling that the chapters get longer as the story continues...haha**

**The culprit won't show up on this chapter. **

**For the third time, I don't own Smash Brothers or The Legend of Zelda!**

**There's a melee at the end! **

* * *

"Who are you, stop that!!" Link shouted angrily at where the flashes came from. Young Link turned to Link, surprised by his yell. The flashing stopped right after he yelled, and hurried footsteps followed. Link jumped off (literally) and started chasing after the culprit. Young Link was amazed at his older self, rolling to the ground when he hit it and how fast he chased after the criminal. Without the Master Sword and the shield, it made Link very light so he ran at least double the speed as in a melee. 

The culprit ran into a turn as Link followed a little behind. There was an explosive boom and the run away disappeared. Link panted, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. He cursed quietly and walked back. Young Link was already on the ground, patiently waiting. He looked worriedly into Link's eyes and frowned. Link shook his head.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, it was too dark. And he or she disappeared with an explosion, like magic."

"Could it be one of the Smashers?"

Link stared at his younger self, almost glowering. Young Link looked down and bit his bottom lip in regret. A cold wind blew noisily, making Young Link rub his arms. The teenager crouched down while putting his hands on the shrunken shoulders. He smiled amiably but a little sadly to Young Link.

"Sorry to scare you...when I shouted and how I looked at you."

Young Link shook his head, looking down until his chin touched his chest. His nose and cheeks were red, the nose red for coldness, and cheeks red for regret and sadness. Link lost his words when he heard the boy sniffle. He wriggled out of Link's hands and turned back.

"It's cold, so I'm going in. Thanks for tonight."

Link mouth hung open loose, like he was about to say something. But nothing came out.

* * *

Young Link was curled up in his blanket, his face a little red from yesterday. He had a melee again today, so he opened his eyes at the ring from the alarm clock. 

"Hey YL we're teams today!!"

Roy jumped into his room without knocking. His jumpy red hair sprouted from his head like wild plants and it bounced happily. Young Link groaned, and sat upright in his bed.

"Can you please knock when you come in? And what's YL?"

"Abbreviation for your name. It was kinda long so I made it up, do you like it?"

He shrugged, as he stepped out of bed to open his curtains. The oak tree that he and Link climbed on was poised at the same spot, swaying a little bit in the gentle breeze. Seeing Young Link pause, Roy peered out the window also.

"Hey, look at that, a blue jay!"

"Oh yeah..."

"You know what blue birds mean?"

The Hylian boy finally tore his eyes away from the oak tree and turned to Roy. He shook his head.

"Blue birds bring good luck and happiness. It was in this Japanese book that Marth was reading. You know what? That blue jay will make us win today. Right?"

"Yeah. Who are we against?"

"Umm...oh yeah, it's Link and Marth. How cool is that? It's all swordsmen! Well, see you there then!"

Roy left the room all the sudden like when he came in. Young Link's mouth gaped open. He sat down in his bed, staring out his window.

_This could not be happening!!_

"Somebody up above must hate my guts." He mumbled as he chewed on a bagel. Once in a while, the boy's eyes wandered off to find Link, but he was nowhere in his sight. Feeling stupid, he took the dishes into the kitchen. Samus was washing them today, her mouth still grumbling about her suit.

He went into the storage room to take extra bows and bombs. The shield was gripped tight to his right arm, and the Kokiri sword was clutched in his left arm. He was warped to Hyrule Temple.

* * *

Young Link saw that he was wearing blue like Roy. Link and Marth had their clothes in green. Roy yelled as he swung his heavy sword with his right hand. Young Link ran up to him to help. 

Marth circled behind Roy to take the time to bring his Falchion up high. Young Link grabbed him by the last second and threw him in the front. Roy noticed and brought his sword up and gather power. Just as Marth came in front of him, he brought his Sealed Sword down to "Explosion". Young Link jumped over Roy and Link, going after Marth.

But he failed when Link jumped up to slash him upward and away. The prince took this chance and recovered quickly, dashing up to assail Young Link. The young boy panted, struggling to get up after being slashed (though it doesn't really "cut" him) and smashed to the cold concrete. He glared at Marth and rolled back, missing the swift attack by a hair. The young Hylian dodged and ran until he and Marth were away from Roy and Link.

"Running away won't win you anything!" Marth pushed out between his fast breathing. Young Link smiled like he had an idea. He rolled back until Marth's long sword couldn't reach him. Pulling a bomb out from his back, he throws it at him. It makes a clean hit and Young Link kicks the ground forward. Between the smoke, the prince lashed his sword straight, but he felt nothing. Just at that second, The boy twisted his body and grabs him again, this time sending Marth upward.

_Alright, come and get me. Man, I'm doing better than yesterday..._

Marth's eyes widened. He landed softly and ran up to the Hylian boy. He opened his mouth wide, but nothing came out.

_His mouth's moving, he's touching my forehead. What's wrong with him?_

Suddenly, Young Link's vision twisted, then blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! **

**The story's coming to the climax, but it's not ending yet.**

**I don't own SSBM or the LOZ series (these disclaimers are getting tiring)**

**Doctor Mario is the same as Mario, and he doesn't have an accent...because I don't know Italian accents. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Ohhh...my head HURTS!!!_

"Oh, he's alive." Doctor Mario smiled. Young Link was in his examination room. The smell of Doctor's tea filled the room. He attempted getting up, but a throb to the head made him groan and lie back down.

"Was I about to die?"

"If you battled too long it would've got worse, but you weren't going to die."

"What's wrong with me? My head hurts really bad...oh gee, its cold in here."

"It's not cold in here, I like my room warm. You have a cold."

The boy sighed, turning to Doctor. He made a crummy face.

"Maybe it was because I was outside so long last night."

"I think so too. Can you stand up?"

Young Link shook his head, burying half of his face into the pillow. Doctor patted his head softly and ran outside. After a few minutes, the door quietly opened. Link came in with a miserably sorrowful face. He apologized to his younger self a million times before he carried him to his dorm room. Link carried him on his back, climbing up the stairs so it wouldn't bother the child on his back too much. He was shivering a little, so he squeezed Link for warmth. Link made a retching sound as he squeezed him. But he was smiling, happy to know that he's helping the young one.

"Are you hungry? It's seven o'clock."

"No,"

A hoarse voice squeezed out of the boy's throat. His head wobbled as Link checked his temperature.

"Hey, watch out, don't wanna hit your head hard."

Link placed his hand under Young Link's head and carefully placed him down onto his pillow. The teen pulled the blankets to the young one's chest.

"Now keep it there even when it's hot."

"My head still hurts..."

"Remember those pills you drank in Doctor's room? It helps make the headache go away but it takes a few minutes...sorry, it was my fault that made you catch a cold."

Young Link shook his head, but more slower than usual.

"Look at this, Fox made me borrow a walkie-talkie. So if you need something, just press one button and it rings in my hand. Understood?"

"Ok."

"Good, hope you feel better now."

"...Link?"

"Yeah?"

"When I get better, can we see the stars again? From that one tree?"

"Of course. We need to bring a jacket next time though."

Young Link smiled at Link for the second time. Link smiled back, and shut the door without a sound. But then it opened again as Link and Pichu came in.

"Linkie, get better 'cause Pichu miss you so much!"

"I will."

Pichu placed a vase filled with pink and white carnations on his desk and ran out crying and slamming the door. Link carried Pichu as he was stopped by someone else.

"Good that he's hanging out with you now." Captain said happily.

"Yeah, it feels like I have a little brother."

Young Link could tell Link was smiling while he was talking. The boy sighed a breath and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

The sunlight peering from the curtains shined into Young Link's eyes. He turned to reach his alarm clock. 9:00, everybody ate breakfast by now. He still felt a little dizzy, but other than that he felt much better. He heard quiet stirring outside, so he stepped out with his pajamas on. Young Link went to Fox's room to give him back the walkie-talkie. 

"You look better."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for that Fox."

"No problem. Most of them are downstairs if you're looking for someone."

"Ok."

He yawned as he changed into the usual green tunic. The boy walked downstairs to find Link staring at photos. Zelda was washing the dishes with Mewtwo, and others were minding their businesses.

"Hi Link."

"Hey! Oh you look ten times better than yesterday. Did you eat something?"

Young Link shook his head like how he always did, and sat down across from Link with eggs and bacon. He sipped on his milk as Link sorted out the photos. They were dark pictures, but legable enough to see what was taken.

"These are some photos I shot yesterday when the flashing happened again. These one's are kinda hard to see, but look at this one." He handed out one photo and pointed to the right side. It was blurred but it still made out a tall but slender figure with light colored hair.

"Who's this?" Link leaned over a little, and whispered so only Young Link can hear.

"I thought it looked like Shiek."

The boy coughed in astonishment, but quickly pushed it down with milk. He let out a hoarse "What?".

_Could it be Shiek...? But why? _

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**The mystery about Samus's suit gets solved, but in a bad way.**

**I don't own Smash Bros, because if I did, I would have the FE people and Young Link come out in SSBB some way.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" A playful voice came behind Link, as the Hylians jumped. It was Jigglypuff, bouncing off the floor because that's the fastest way to move about for her. 

"Wow, you didn't have to be _that _scared."

"Sorry, it's just we were so into this...and yeah." Young Link muttered, wiping off the bacon that fell on his lap. Somebody called her from up above, and she floated away. The Links heaved out a big sigh. They began to talk in low and quiet voices.

"So, you think it's Shiek that did the flashes?"

"It's a maybe, and why would he do this anyway if it was really him?"

"I don't know."

At the same time, they peeked into the kitchen. Zelda and Mewtwo finished washing the dishes and came out. Mewtwo teleported to some place and Zelda walked toward the Links.

"Hello, what are you doing here together?"

"Uh, umm... just talking here."

"Oh, I'm done with this, it was really good." Both of them were stammering as Link stashed the photos in his secret pocket in the back and Young Link walked awkwardly to the kitchen.

"What were those papers you were looking at, Link?"

"Huh? Oh, those...they're kind of a secret, between little me and I...so,"

"Oh, a secret?" Zelda looked a little suspiciously into Link's eyes. Just then Young Link called from the kitchen, asking where the dishwashing liquid was. Zelda walked back to the kitchen, saying she'll wash them. The boy said a vague thanks and sprinted out the kitchen. He grabbed Link by the arm and ran back to his room.

"Great timing, I thought she found out."

"Hey, I don't have long ears for nothing, right?"

Link spread out the photos again. By looking at it carefully, it actually did look like Shiek. The golden hair, the gray headwrap, the dark blue clothes, and the eye on his chest. The more the two looked at them, they were sure it looked like Shiek. But the two sighed, dissatisfied.

_Why would Princess Zelda do such thing? For what reason?_

Link looked at his younger self, his eyes resolved, "I'm going outside tonight to see if it's acutally Shiek or not. You stay here, because you're still a little sick and you have a perfect view of the tree. Do you still have the walkie-talkie?"

"No, but...what are you going to do when you catch Shiek?"

The teen was quiet, but then came to an answer, "Let's just see if the culprit is Shiek, then I'll think about it."

Young Link didn't frown or smile. The two went to Fox's room to borrow the walkie-talkie again. Fox's room was always a mess of machines and mechanics. It was hard to walk around the room without looking down to check you didn't step on anything. Fox was sitting in his desk, concentrating on a machine.

"Hey double Links, what's wrong?"

"We need that walkie-talkie again, we're gonna...pretend we're spies and secret agents."

"Oh...that," Fox frowned, then picked up the machine he was working on, "I found out that it was a little broken so I was poking it."

"Um, do you have another pair?"

"No, these are the only portable ones I have right now. I didn't think I needed it before I came here so. I'm sorry, I try and get it done by tomorrow."

The two left, leaving Fox grumbling and fumble with the small device. They didn't bother Falco, because he was working with the Arwin that had some difficulties. Samus was still angry about the loss of her suit, so that left the two with no connection to talk about for the plan.

"Should we try tomorrow?"

"...but it bothers me so much. Oh! We could ask Mewtwo and Ness if they can help."

So the Links visited Mewtwo, which he was in his room most of the day. He gladly agreed, saying it disturbs his meditation before sleep. Ness agreed also because he likes these kinds of stuff. At night, the four sat in the corner to plan out the scheme. That wasn't unusual to the other Smashers because mostly everybody is a chatterbox (except Mewtwo and Mr. G&W).

Link hid behind the bushes and waited for the flashing. Mewtwo was behind him, ready to receive Ness's telepathy. Young Link and Ness were in his room with the lights turned off. The four waited for quite a while, and Link yawned.

Something quivered behind the trunk of the tree.

Mewtwo quickly sent a message to Ness. _"Can you see who's behind the tree?"_

"...a man, wait! He has an eye on his chest!" Ness sent this message to Mewtwo, who whispered to Link. Link sprinted out as the figure behind the tree noticed a second late. He lashed the hookshot at the man, and it caught the fabric on his shoulder. Link felt a slight tug and retracted the hookshot quickly. He grabbed the shoulders to get a good look of the culprit's face.

It resembled Shiek, but it didn't have a face. The dummy gave a small explosion and Link flinched. Some people woke up by the popping sound. Samus opened her window, calling out.

"Link, what are you doing in..." She stopped dead, looking at what Link was holding.

"What?! No Samus, it's not what you're thinking of, it's not!!"

He was clutching the shoulder parts of Samus's suit, and he stammered nervously. Mewtwo teleported, and the boys shut the curtains.

_Traitors!!_

Link ran for his life, with Samus shortly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Thanks for the people reading this story, I hope you enjoy it so far.**

**Sorry it's a bit short this time...I wanted to cut it of in the end like that. **

**It's going a little longer. So, on with the story! **

* * *

_Ok, so...I got beat up by Samus big time. Hurray._

Link tried his best explaining what happened last night to Samus, but she was too furious to listen. Anyway, she got her suit back, but she was still mad at Link. He was grumbling angrily until he saw Zelda walk by.

She was acting like it was a normal day to her, humming some kind of tune. Link wanted to ask questions to her, but some feeling made him stop short. He shook his head. Link stepped up the stairs to Young Link's dorm room.

"Hey, open up."

"...are you mad at me?" A low voice came right behind the door. Link sighed quietly, smiling.

"Of course not, come on and open it. I wanna talk to you."

Young Link peeked from the small opening. His big blue eyes staring carefully at Link. Catching Link's feelings, The young one let him in. He stared at Link's bruises, and guessed that they were from Samus.

"Yeah...she was also fast without her gear too. So to get to the point, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. We need to ask her, but..."

"...I feel the same too."

The two stood there for quite a while, until Young Link shook his head.

"I'll ask her, if we're wrong, then I'll just say sorry." Link nodded saying he'll go with him.

The Links looked around the whole dorm, including the Smashers. Nothing suspicious was around the dorm but the Smashers acted different today. Some of them stammered but resumed their normal talking tone, some hid whatever they were doing when one of them came, some said they were busy and walked away quickly. Both of them frowned.

"What's with the face Link?" Link jumped from the voice behind him, and quickly turned around. Zelda chuckled, amused by Link's response. Seeing that Link was with Zelda, Young Link came up to them to ask that one question that was bothering them these past couple of days.

"Princess Zelda, were you ever outside at night these days?" The Links gulped, afraid of Zelda's answer. The princess cocked her head slightly and replied.

"No, it's getting chilly out so I don't like going outside at night these days...why did you ask?"

"No, just wondering. Sorry to waste your time, bye."

Zelda waved as the young one pulled the older one's arm away. They sighed, both relief and frustration. The two whispered angst themselves quietly, not aware that Zelda emitted a different smile than she usually gives. A smile, not a common one. One that you give off when you're hiding something and not even know you were actually smiling. Zelda turned around to her room, lightly pulling one strand of golden hair over her long Hylian ear. As she walked to her room, she went inside. Casually, but quietly locking the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Um...the story ends here!! But if I get some reviews then I might make a sequel or something.**

**Thanks for the support, and enjoy! It's long!!**

**I don't own SSBs!!!**

* * *

Young Link puffed out a sigh, dropping his shoulders. 

"Well, at least it's not Princess Zelda."

"...Maybe, she can lie." Link muttered, then the young one cupped his chin with a hand, thinking. Link looked down at himself in the past, thinking also.

_Will he walk away from me and act as if nothing happened when this mystery gets solved? Well, not that I'll be...hurt or anything, but..._

As the two were thinking of different things, Mewtwo passed by. He said that the two were the ones that had to go grocery shopping (which the Smashers go mostly everyday to feed 26 of them). He gave them a list, which looked like a gift list of Santa Claus. Young Link shrugged and rolled the list up.

Their conversation didn't last so long during the walk to the store. The teen Hylian spotted a blue jay landing on a branch.

"Blue jays, they bring good luck if you spot one."

"Roy said that too a day before yesterday, before the melee. Ended up sick."

"Oh..." Link widened his eyes, quickly turning back to the road. The Links walked in uncomfortable silence. When they reached the store, Link grabbed a cart, a little embarrassed of the glances people gave him and himself seven years back. As they continued putting things in the cart, Young Link's eyes sparked.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that Shiek?" The boy pointed in the dairy section, and there was a man with golden hair. Just when Young Link pointed to him, the man noticed and walked briskly into the vegetable section as if he was running away from the two. The young Hylian ran in instinct, leaving Link after seconds late. Just as he turned the corner, he bumped into Ness.

"Wow, what's the hurry?"

"Did you see Shiek go here?"

"No."

"...oh. Well, why are you here?"

"Kirby wanted apples because we were out...and we didn't put it on the list, so yeah."

"...okay." Young Link dropped his shoulders again, saying a brief bye to Ness. He shook his head no to Link when he came back.

Ness let out a huge sigh of relief. Shiek popped out from behind the pile of stacked up apples.

"Be careful, that was really close."

"Sorry, but I got everything. Lets go now." The two payed and left the store unnoticed.

The mood was back to when they entered the store, gloomy and uncomfortable. They still received glances from the uncommon sight of Links and the pile of miscellaneous food, but they didn't take the effort to be bothered with it. Young Link still had thinking bubbles born and popping in his head, and Link still had that queasy feeling about Shiek and his younger self. Link opened the door, hoping to receive some "welcome back"s but instead...

"**Happy Birthday!!**"

"...What?"

Their voices overlapped perfectly as confetti blew up before their eyes.

"What, you forgot your own birthdays?"

"But, what, ..._huh??_" Link stammered, his face flushed pink with all the attention.

"We tricked you guys all along!"

"...how?"

"Long story, come in the living room."

You don't have to read this until the dialog because it's the explanation of the plan

_So, the Smashers explained to the Links about their wonderful surprise plan. First, they asked Master Hand to let Link and Young Link be on a team when they fought at The Fountain of Dreams with Yoshi and Donkey Kong (Which were told to try their best in defeating them). Then Captain Falcon came into play, to let Young Link talk to Link...at least._

_That night, Shiek let out a explosive flash with Vanish (up-B) to make it like there was a mystery. Fox was supposed to go out and check with Young Link but since Link asked him already, that didn't happen. Shiek used Vanish twice (to alert the two and to disappear). Young Link catching a cold wans't in the plan, but it went smoothly anyways. _

_Mewtwo and Ness could't say no to the Links' plan, so they agreed but told Zelda ahead of time of the plan so she could set a dummy of Shiek with Seamus's suit, which of course she knew the whole surprise plan also. And finally, the two were sent to go grocery shopping to buy time decorating the dorm._

"Sorry I...beat up on you. It was supposed to go that way." Seamus said, stretching an awkward smile across her face. Link shrugged, but he was still upset.

"So, all of you planned it all this time, just for us?" The Smashers gave a satisfying smile, happy for the plan going unusually well.

"It would't have worked if you two were still, you know, wobbly." Link peered into Young Link careful enough so he would't notice.

Young Link had the best smile anyone has seen since he came. Link smiled and sighed in relief. They had a fun day, celebrating however older the Links got (because I don't know how old they are...) with homemade cake that Zelda forgot to buy at the last second. The dorm was messed with confetti, balloons, and all of the other stuff. Each of them received presents from everyone, which is a lot. But the last present made them gasp.

The present was from Fox, and it was the walkie-talkie the Links used when Young Link caught a cold.

"But you said these were the only pair you have!!"

"I don't care, take'em. They're nice and fixed, but if they break, I'll fix them."

The two looked at each other, smiling for the umpteenth time.

As the excitement settled down into night, the Hylian boy came up to his future self. He had the walkie-talkie clutched in his hands.

"Can we see the stars like that one night?"

Link smiled, waving the walkie-talkie that was clipped on his belt, "Of course."

The younger one won again climbing the oak tree, which was obvious by looking at him jumping and Link exhausted. The stars shined like that night, the beauty sprawling into their eyes. When they had enough of star watching, they went back inside before Young Link caught a cold again.

Link was sitting on a chair in Young Link's room, talking to him before he slept for the night. Nobody bothered them this time because they sounded so happy just chatting with each other. Link realized the time was getting late so he stood up. Young Link stopped him.

"Sorry for...neglecting you. I was really confused and jealous...and..."

"No, I heard from Captain. It's fine."

"...I came up with a nickname you can call me."

"What?"

"Well...Roy came up with it. YL, how is it?"

"...yeah, it's great. Oh yeah...I have a melee tomorrow..."

"I'll come and watch you!"

"Thanks. Now sleep, okay? No staying up."

Young Link rolled his eyes, and smiled. Link smiled for the last time that day, and closed the door quietly behind him.

But surely it would't be the last smile.

* * *

**It ends here! Wow, I liked this story. Thanks for the people who reviewed, it really supported me.**

**Like I said in the beginning, I might make a sequel. But for right now, thanks for your support!! **


End file.
